


A Son's Daughter, A Mayan's Old Lady

by CorruptedRoyalty



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girls Night Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedRoyalty/pseuds/CorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Luna Morrow needs a girls night out.





	A Son's Daughter, A Mayan's Old Lady

I walk into a bar in Oakland with a couple of my girls. I’ve needed a girl’s night for a while, a night where I could truly let loose without having to worry about the club coming to shut down my fun, because they think I’m out too late. That’s why I lied to my mom that I was spending the night at home. I was 22 years old and had my own place, but I still had to lie to my mother about going out. That’s what happens when you work for the family business.

We order a round of drinks before taking a seat at a table. I chug my beer as soon as I sat down. “Damn girl, you weren’t exaggerating when you said you need this.” My childhood friend, Jasmine laughs.

“I work in a small office with my nagging mother, who has my overprotective father, brother and a whole MC backing her up.” I grab Christie’s, my friend since high school, beer.

“Hey!” She tried to get it back from me, but I smack her hands away.

“Is she still trying make you someone old lady?” Jasmine asked.

“Yes, but that’s not it. It’s part of it, but that’s not it. My whole life she’s been training me to be her, to be the invisible backbone of the club. I love her, but I don’t want to be her.” I look down at Christie’s beer. I don’t think I could handle being an old lady. You have to be strong for man, who makes you constantly worry about him. Don’t even get me started on how they can cheat on runs.

“What do you want?” Christie raises her eyebrow at me.

“That where my problem lies, I don’t know. If I could go to her and say this isn’t the life I want, this one is. Then, at least I have solid ground to stand on with her. You can’t go to gun fight with a knife.” I pour the rest of the beer down my throat.

“I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to go one on one with Gemma Teller. I still have nightmares about her picking us up from the station after the house party we were at got busted.” Jasmine shivers at the memory from our wild teenage years.

“Don’t remind me, I don’t even have alcohol in my system.” Christie glares at me.

“Let’s stop talking about this, this night suppose to be fun.” I put the empty bottle back in front of her, earning me a fuck you.  

“Well, I think your night ruined. It seems like the sons found you.” Jasmine motions behind me. I turn around to see a bunch of guys in leather come in.

“Nah, those are Mayans. They’re a completely different group. I don’t know any of those ones.” I look at their cuts most of them said Northern Cali. A few of them were quite good looking, especially the one with the crazy eyes. He wasn’t conventional handsome with his uneven jaw and crooked nose, but somehow it made him all the more appealing.

“I wouldn’t mind climbing the tall one.” Christie licks her lips.

“I’ll get us a round of shots and beers.” I got up from my chair.

“I’ll help you carry.” Jasmine follows me over to the bar.

“I’m making their order and I’ll be right with you.” The bartender points at the prospect that was waiting for their order.

“It’s no problem.” I took a seat on a stool. The Mayans behind us were talking loudly to each other in Spanish. Jasmine was chuckling to herself. “What are they saying?” I ask her. Jasmine made big bucks being a translator. She spoke Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Portuguese, and of coarse English.

“Well, apparently the one with the uneven jaw wouldn’t mind bending you over this bar and drilling you right here. That’s the mild stuff.” She winks.

I smirk as I put my knees on the stool and place my upper body on top of the bar counter. “Then come over here and do it, Papi.” I lick my lips as I look over my shoulder and wiggle my butt. His jaw drops as his brothers around him crack up laughing.

“Come on, you tease.” Jasmine laughs, holding a tray with three shots and bottles of beer.

“Just when I was getting wet,” I wink at the man who had yet to pick up his jaw. I giggle my way back to our table for the night.

“You have no shame.” Christie playfully tsk at me.

“I’m surprised you notice, thought you’d be too busy eye fucking the tall one.” I throw back my shot. The girls were quick to follow.

“Seems like lover boy finally recover and he’s coming this way,” Jasmine smiles and waves at him.

“Can I take a seat?” He went around the table to stand behind the empty chair, all while keeping eye contact with me.

“Of course,” I kick the seat out for him.  

“This table getting crowded, I’ll take your old seat.” Jasmine got up and walks over to the rest of the Mayans.

“I’ll find a lap to seat on.” Christie eagerly follows her.

“So, you speak Spanish?” He sits down.

“No, my friend does. Said you wanted to bend you over the bar and fuck me right there. She also said that was mild stuff. So, tell me what the hot stuff?” I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

“I didn’t know, what would be hot stuff? Me wanting to leave hickies all over those fat tits you got, then push them together so I stick my dick between them? Or wanting you on all fours, so I can pull on your hair and smack your ass while I fuck ya so hard that you can’t help but let the whole place knows my name?” He licks his lips as he stares at my chest.   

“What name would I be screaming?” I squeeze my thighs together in a fail attempt to calm the heat going on within me.

“Johnny ‘El Coco’ Cruz,” He smirks, like the name held a lot of power and I’m sure it did.   

“You’re that good, huh? I would be screaming your whole name?” I grew a smirk of my own.

“You’ll find out.” He nods like it was a sure thing.

“I hope so.” I tilt my bottle to allow the beer into my mouth.

* * *

 

“Shut the fuck up, you shot the cigar out of his mouth.” I laugh the loudest I ever did in my whole life.

“Hey, they’re the one who ask how good my marksmanship was. I figure a demonstration was in order.” He shrugs like it the obvious thing to do.

“That’s got to be the best discharge story I ever heard. No… second best, but definitely the most badass,” I remember Half Sack.

“What was the best?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Let just say he lost a testicle.” I smirk, knowing that fact made every man uncomfortable.

“Say no more.” He shook his head and reaches one hand down to feel his own.

“Alright guys, we’re closing. So, you ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get the hell out of here.” The bartender yell, causing the crowd to boo at him.

“You want to go back to the clubhouse or your hotel?” He looks at me with those wide crazy eyes that should scare me away, but only seem to excite me more.

“Hotel,” I wave my key card in the air, letting the girls know they would have to share the other room. We got two in case someone got lucky. Christie groan behind me, but she could go to the clubhouse with the tall one. I couldn’t go there; Alvarez would recognize me right away.

“I know where this is.” He grabs it from my hand and put it in the pocket of his cut. We stood up and made our way outside. “Here the Harley, think you can handle riding bitch.” He presented the bike like he was on a game show.   

“I think I got this.” I swing my leg over the Harley so I was straddling it. “Come on,” I pat the space in front of me.   

“Here,” He put the helmet on my head and clip it on.

“What about you?” I ask as he tightens the strap.

“You don’t worry about that?” He got on the bike. I wrap my arms around his waist. “Hold on tight, princesa. I want feel those tits against my back.” He turns his head to wink at me. I laugh wrapping my arms tighter around him, making sure that my breasts were smash against him.

He took off to the hotel.

We practically ran to the room when we got there. He slid the card in and flings the door open the second the green light went on. I drag him into the room and shove him onto the bed. I climb on top of him and push my lips onto his. It was odd to think with the night full of flirting and teasing that this was our first kiss. It was definitely worth the wait. I almost felt bad that I was going to take all my frustrations out on him.  

I pull back from the kiss breathless with a string of saliva connecting us together. It was broken as I move to pull his shoes, pants, and boxers off. “Damn girl you in a hur...shit.” He cut himself off to curse as I took his whole dick in my mouth. I bob my head up and down a few times, making sure to coat him with a lot of saliva. When I felt it was coated enough, I sat up to take off my shirt and bra. Once my breasts were free, he sat up to wrap his lips around my nipples. He put his hands on my back to smother himself. Moans escape my mouth as he went back and forth between my tits sucking, nibbling, and full on biting. It seem like I wasn’t the only one getting their frustration out.

“You got get the breast wet too, not just the cock.” He smirks as he lay back down. I chuckle that he knew what I was doing. I bent down to put his dick in the valley of my breast and push them together. I move them up and down, while spitting trying to make it more slippery. But, I was grows annoyed because it wasn’t work.

He grabs me by the arms to pull me up. “Get completely naked, lie down on your back, and wait.” He got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I obeyed, taking off the rest of my clothes, lying down on my back with my head sideways to watch the bathroom. He came back out naked with his cut in one hand and something else in the other. He drapes his cut over one of the chairs and walk over to me. I saw that he had the hotel complimentary bath oil. He opens it up and pours it all over my chest. I spread it around, making use that every inch of my chest was cover as he straddles me. I push my breast together again as he thrust himself between them. I lick the head of his dick every time it pops out. I let out gasp as hot cum shot all over my face. I was too busy use my fingers to scoop cum off of my cheek to put in my mouth, that I didn’t notice him shoving his face between my legs until I felt his tongue in me.

“Oh Coco,” I throw my legs over his shoulders to pull him closer and ran a hand through his curls. His hands were on my hips to keep me steady as he use his nose to rub my clit.

“You hump my face and I’ll stop.” He warns me as he let go off my hips. His hands weren’t free for long, his fingers found their home in my pussy and on my clit. I grip the sheet tightly to stop myself from buckling my hips as the heat grew in my lower stomach.

“Fuck Johnny.” I moan loudly as a hot explosion went through me.

“Go grip the headboard on your knees with your legs spread.” He orders as I try to catch my breath. “Now!” He smacks my thigh. I sluggishly move my body to get into the position he requested.

“You said you’re on birth control, right?” He rubs the head of his cock along my pussy lips.  

“Yes, now shove it in.” If I wasn’t so horny, I would have made him put on the condom for disease prevention.  

He gave me a sharp smack on the ass, before pushing his way in. I never thought one person could make me feel so stimulated. His cock seems to hit every sensitive nerve in me. His hands were constantly moving from my hair, to my breast, to my hips, and to my ass. I’m sure my body was mark up from the pulling, pinching, squeezing, and smacking. “Johnny ‘El Coco’ Cruz,” My knuckles turn a ghostly white as I scream out.

“Fucking bitch, I didn’t think you could get any tighter.” He yanks my hair making my head snap back as he cum inside me. He pulls out and lay down next to me as I lean completely against the headboard as my body came down from the high. As I did my face began to itch from his cum drying up on it.

“I’m going to wash my face.” I got up from the bed to go in the bathroom. When I came back into the room, he was fast asleep. I got under the cover to curl up next to him. 

* * *

 

I groan, stretching my whole body to loosen the muscle that tightens up in my sleep. When no one was next to me in bed I assume he left before I woke up, but then I spot his cut hanging over a chair. I look around for Coco, to see the light shining from the bottom of the bathroom door. I sat up leaning against the headboard. I grab my phone from off the nightstand to see texts from Jasmine and my mom. Jasmine was letting me know that she went back to the other hotel room and Christie was with Angel, the tall Mayan. I didn’t even look at my mom’s text, I would deal with that when I was back in Charming.

“Hey.” I look up to see Coco with a towel wrap around his waist.  

“Morning,” I smile at him. He was definitely the stress reliever I was looking for. I thought he was talking shit when he said he would get me to say his whole name, nickname included, but he did.

“I got to go. I have some club business, but I would like your number. For whenever I’m in the area, you said you live a few cities away.” He looks down at his feet as he scratches the back of his neck. I bite my lip to stop from laughing. He fucked me through the mattress last night, but now he was shy to ask me for my number.  

“I don’t think that a good idea. I should have told you last night, but I’m a son’s daughter.” I bite my lip, not knowing how he would react.

“Isn’t every woman, a son’s daughter?” He squint his eyes and tilt his head in confusion.

A few chuckles escape my lips. “No, I mean like Sons of Anarchy, the SOA. I’m the president’s daughter and the vice president’s sister.” I watch as the realization wash over his face. He had his club to think about, I knew bikers would do anything for their cub.

He nods his head and drops his towel to put his clothes on. A pit grew in my stomach as I watch him. It was another reminder of how the club restricted me. “Are you a son’s old lady?” He slid on his cut.

“No.” I shook my head, letting him know that he didn’t technically do anything wrong.

“Then give me your number.” He held out his unlock smart phone to me. I grab it quickly before he could change his mind and put my number in. I hand him back his phone.  

“Luna Morrow, nice first name, the last name could use some changing.” He read my name off his phone. I blush from the fact that I spent the night with a man and he didn’t even know my name. “I’ll definitely be calling you.” He lean over and gave me a peck on the lips before leaving.

“I couldn’t believe that just happen.” I fell back on the bed with a smile on my face. 

* * *

 

The events that follow I wouldn’t have been able to predict, even if my life depend on it. I thought I could get a call on the rare occasion that he was in the area and have a night of pleasure. In the past year we talk at least once a day whether it is through text, call, or face time. A month ago, Coco calls me to meet him at the bar in Oakland. He gave me his house key and asked me to move in with him, well him and Angel. Now came the hard time telling my family. I pick up my phone to call Coco. “Hey babe, did you tell your parents yet?” He asks.

“No yet, I’m sitting in my car in front of their house. I’m trying to find the courage to go inside and tell them. I figure your voice would help.” I told him.

“You could always wait three days and I’ll be there.” He suggests. I know it was what he preferred, but him being there would escalate things more.

“I can’t tell them on the day I’m moving.” I shook my head. The rumble of a Harley was getting louder quickly. “My brother is here, I’ll call you later.” I watch my half brother park his bike next to me.

“Call me right after.” He orders.

“I will. Bye, I love you.” I told him. Jax was knocking on my window, looking at me curiously.

“Good morning, brother dear.” I got out of the car.

“What’s up? You ask for a family breakfast to announce something. Now, I find you being all secretive on the phone. Who was that your old man?” He smirks, teasing me.

“Yes.” I answer him, wanting to slap myself in the face after I did. It was funny how life turns out. My whole life I’ve been training to be an old lady all while grumbling that I never wanted to be one. Now I was old lady, just to a Mayan, not a Son. I wonder if anyone in my family or the club would ever see the irony in this.    

“What?” His smirk was replaced by a deep frown.

“Let’s go inside I only want to explain this once.” I move past him to go in the house. He was fast on my heels, whispering questions to me that I ignored. I use my key to get into the house. “Hey mom, dad,” I call out.

“We’re in the dining room, honey!” My mom yells. I walk in to see that my mom went overboard with the food again. There were waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, hash browns, and three different types of sausages.

“It look delicious, mom.” I put my purse on the back of a chair before sitting down.

“Now how can you assume that I didn’t do all this?” Dad laughs.

“If that the case then I’m ordering take out.” Jax took a seat next to me. We laugh over the joke as we made our plate.

“Are you going to tell us why you gather us all here today?” Mom put a pancake on her plate.

“I’ve been seeing a guy for a year. Its long distance and he ask me to move in with him last month. I’m leaving in three days.” I spoke as fast as I could. I wouldn’t have been sure they heard me if it wasn’t for their shock faces.

“What?” “Who?” “Where?” Where the questions that was leaving their mouths.

“He’s names Johnny Cruz. I’m moving to a town called Santo Padre, it's on the border by Mexico.” I explain to them. I didn’t know if I should be nervous or glad that they didn’t have a real reaction yet.  

“What does this Johnny Cruz do?” Mom glares as she stirs her coffee.

“He’s a Mayan.” I move the food on my plate around.

“NO.” My father slams his fists on the table.

 “I’m grown woman, not a child. I’m not asking permission, I’m telling you out of love and consideration.” I stood up from my chair.

 “I’m telling you out of love that he using you. He wants information about the sons.” He stood up from his chair too.

“I’ve been with him for a year and he has never asked me anything about the sons! He only cares about being with me!” I was anger that he was accusing Coco of things that he would never do.

“If you go with him, don’t come back.” He glares down at me.

“CLAY!” Mom yell, upset that my father was giving me up without a fight.

“No, Gemma if she wants to go against the family then she isn’t a part of this family.” Dad shook his head.

“Its fine I got a new family now.” I snatch my purse off the back of my chair and storm out of the house. I got into my car and peel out of the driveway. 

* * *

 

Three days had passed without a word from my family or the club. “What the hell is in this?” Angel grumbled as he picks up a heavy box. He, Gilly, and Coco came to help me move.

“There shoes. Be careful if any of my heels break, I’m going to breaks its pair off in your ass.” I glare at the tall man. Coco already broke my glassware and as an apology all I got was a kiss and a my bad.

“Oh kinky, you’re one lucky man, Coco.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me and wink at Coco. Gilly and Coco laugh as they carry the boxes out to the truck. My apartment was furnished, so all I had were clothes, shoes, kitchen supplies, and a few sentimental items to take with me. Lucky, I was on the first floor, so there were no stairs to deal with. I roll out one of my suitcases.  

“A son is coming our way.” Gilly points to the road. Jax’s Harley parked next to my car.

“Good, you didn’t leave yet.” He swings his leg to get off the bike and took off his helmet, putting it on his seat. Coco move to stand by my side as Jax stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. “I couldn’t let you leave, thinking we aren’t family. You’ll always be my annoying little sister.”

“You’ll always be my irritating big brother.” I throw my arms around him. He laughs hugging me back. I pull back and squeeze Coco’s arm. “This is my boyfriend, Coco.” I introduced him.

“I thought his name was Johnny.” He raises an eyebrow.

“Government name,” He reaches his hand out and Jax shook it. “These are my brothers Angel and Gilly.” He point to them. They came over to shake his hand too.

“Well, let’s get your ass out of my town.” Jax ruffle my hair before walking into the apartment. “Did you even live here?” He looks at the few boxes and a suitcase.

“We already got most of the stuff in the truck.” I roll out my last suitcase. Each of them picks up the last of my boxes. “I think the rest have to go in my car.” I open up my trunk and the backseat doors. I put the suitcase in the backseat. After we got everything in, I lock the car.

“Oh, the pizza here,” Angel lick his eyes as the deliver car pull in the driveway. Coco went over to pay the man.

“We’re going to eat then go. Do you want to stay to eat?” I look up at Jax.

“Sure thing,” He throws an arm around my shoulder and we walk into the house. The guys follow us with pizza boxes in their hands.

“Why do you guys order so many?” They each had three boxes in their hands.

“Have you seen this guy?” Coco pats Gilly’s stomach.

“Fuck off.” He flips him off after putting the box down on the table. Everyone took a seat and grab a box. I grab a pepperoni and mushroom pizza and dug in.

“Where your guys bikes,” Jax tries to make conversation.

“All of us rode in the truck. Angel and Gilly will ride back in it and I’ll go with Luna, didn’t want her riding by herself that far.” Coco explains. Jax nod his head in approval. The rest of lunch went with Jax asking him random questions.

“You don’t talk to your mother at all?” He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

“Not everyone can have an unnaturally close relationship with their mother.” I roll my eyes at him. Opie didn’t have a good relationship with his mother, and that’s his best friend.

He flicks a pepperoni at me. “I’m not the one who needs her to hold my hand on every trip to the hospital.”

“She doesn’t hold my hand. I don’t need her to come, she wants to come. If not, she worries.” I glare at him.

“Likely story,” He rolls his eyes.

“It’s getting late, we should get going.” Angel looks at his phone for the time.

“Can I talk to you privately before you go?” Jax ask Coco.  

“Why?” I stack the boxes up to throw them away.

“It fine, amor. Wait for me in the car. I’ll drive.” He nods his head, letting me know to go without a fight.  

“Alright,” Gilly, Angel, and I walk out of the apartment.

“Do you think your brother going to kill him?” Angel asks. Gilly smacks him upside the head.

“Thank you Gilly,” I laugh, getting into the passenger seat of my car. The guys got into the truck. Fifteen minutes pass, before the door open with Jax and Coco coming out. “Thank you, God.” I put a hand over my heart.

Coco got into the driver seat. Jax came around to the passenger side. “I love you, kid.” He lean in my open window and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you too, Jack-a-lantern.” I let a tear drop.

“Don’t cry, you’re about to start a new exciting chapter of your life.” He wipes the tear away. Then, he got on his bike and disappeared.

“If you want you can wait to move, until your parents accept us.” He taps his fingers on the steering wheel, while staring ahead.

“Is that what Jax was talking to you about?” I stare at him, trying to get him to look at me.

“No, this is me wanting you to have a relationship with your family. I saw you with your brother. You look so happy I don’t want to take that from you.”  He meets my eyes, showing me that this was out of sincerity, not guilt.

“I do have a relationship with my family, you.” I lean over and gave him a kiss. “Get driving, we waited long enough to start this new chapter, which I’m hoping has a lot of sex in it.” I went back into my seat.

“You’ll find out.” He winks, pull out of the driveway and started the long drive home.  

  


**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a story but first I want to finish my Ron Weasley story and get through the second season of Riverdale for my Malachai story.


End file.
